


My Hearts Beating A Mile A Minute (And Baby I Love It)

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [11]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: She started singing. Totally a song made up on the spot, but Beca could not deny that it was amazing. She stumbled over a few words and didn’t follow a pattern to her playing but who cares!Emily was writing a song for her on the spot.A fucking song, for Beca.Beca. Fucking. Mitchell.





	My Hearts Beating A Mile A Minute (And Baby I Love It)

Swaying side to side gently, Emily wrapped her arms around the front of Beca from behind, eliciting a gasp from the shorter girl. Beca continued to look at the vinyls in the rather retro and hipster music shop. Walls were lined with penny boards of all colours and framed music memorabilia including a few signed guitars and vinyls, black and white checkerboard rugs were dotted about the dark wood flooring and instruments hung from the walls waiting to be tuned and bought.  
  
Emily rested her chin on top of Beca’s head and looked at the covers of the vinyls she was so expertly flicking through. “What ever happened to that radio station you used to work at?” Emily asked curiously, it had been at least five or six years since they had gone to visit Barden as pretty much everyone had moved to bigger cities and they never had a reason to go back with their only ties in America either being in Ohio, New York or Los Angeles.  
  
Beca shrugged and replied, “I think Luke still owns it, a lot more followers now. I gave him a bunch of old mixes before I quit that job so he’s probably making money off the fact that the ‘one and only Beca Mitchell used to work here’.” She air quoted and rolled her eyes boredly.  
  
Emily spun Beca around slowly and held her hands, rubbing her thumbs against the back of Beca's hands, “Are you annoyed about that?” The DJ paused noticeably for a few seconds and shrugged. “Not really, I guess he’s making money off of things I put time and effort into but in turn he’s making more money for me, well us. We kinda lost touch ever since I graduated. Then you graduated and we moved here.” She shrugged once again and placed a kiss on Emily’s cheek before walking off to the CDs.  
  
She was reading the back cover before she was interrupted by a few notes played badly on a piano. Beca looked up and saw Emily turning scarlet red. She watched upon Emily clearing her throat and started playing.  
  
Properly this time.  
  
She started singing. Totally a song made up on the spot, but Beca could not deny that it was amazing. She stumbled over a few words and didn’t follow a pattern to her playing but who cares!

Emily was writing a song for her on the spot.

A fucking song, for Beca.

Beca. Fucking. Mitchell.

Beca didn't know how to respond, sure Emily had done grand gestures for her before but never like this. Yes, she did get a mariachi band to play on their more recent anniversary and she has been known to just cry in public when Beca says something particularly sappy. (Please see: Beca proposing to Emily and she practically balled and didn't respond for five minutes causing Beca to almost die for nerves)  
  
She put the CD down before she dropped it. Her heart pounding out her chest with love and just incomprehensible happiness. Beca walked slowly over to Emily. Finally standing next to her she watched as Emily played the keys haphazardly and the girl in question grinned widely up at her and the small audience that had been attracted clapped when Emily stopped playing.  
  
The taller girl stood proudly-yet still awkwardly-bowed and thanked everyone before rushing off with Beca to a corner of the shop.  
  
“I love you, you know that right?” Beca grinned and pulled Emily in by the collar of her bomber jacket. Emily blushed deeply and nodded before closing the distance between the two.  
  
“I love you too.” Emily responded through a giggle.  
  
“We should probably tell our friends that we’re married though.” Beca said letting go of the collar and flattened it carefully. Emily cocked her head to the side, “I thought you didn’t want to tell them, Bec.”  
  
Beca smiled slightly, “I don’t but I think some people videoed you singing that song for me and it might be a dead give away when one of the lines mentioned us being married.”  
  
Emily looked down blushing, “Sorry.” She said sheepishly.  
  
Lifting her hand gently to caress her wife’s cheek, she pulled her in for a short kiss. “Don’t worry about it, we were going to have to tell them at some point.”  
  
Emily lit up again and laughed at a thought, “And as Shrek always says, better out than in!”  
  
Beca shook her head and intertwined her fingers with Emily’s as they walked out the shop. “How do I love you?”  
  
Emily grinned proudly and kissed Beca’s cheek before ranting about how Puss In Boots was a “Totally underrated character in the Shrek films,” and that, “His spin off film was super good.”  
  
“Never change, Em. Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite short but it's late so, sue me! Hope you enjoyed, leave me any prompts you have on tumblr or here. Thankssss!


End file.
